Taven Prower
Taven Prower is the character created by TavenPrower on YouTube, and Tavenprower777 on XBL. Taven was created in DragonBall Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi on December 14th, 2011. Like every other custom Saiyan in the game, he goes through story mode to fight the official characters (which include Ginyu, Shenron and others) from the'' Dragon Ball'' series. He has the "Teenager" voice, which resembles Gohans voice in Dbz Kai. Appearance Taven is a Light-Built Saiyan, meaning he is slightly shorter and more nimble than normal Saiyans. He is known for his blue and orange Turtle Hermit Uniform, which he keeps for the entirety of the series. Taven also has a typical Saiyan tail, however his transformation has not been seen yet. At the beginning of the series, he wears a Blue Shirt with an Orange long-sleeve undershirt. After defeating Captain Ginyu for the first time in combat, he undergoes his first (and ultimately, his only) costume change, acquiring the turtle hermit uniform (however Tavens shoes are still blue when, normally they are the color of the undershirt). Biography Protector of Peace The life of Taven is similar to that of all the Saiyans living in that world. He first defeats Captain Ginyu, and is offered to be the new leader of The Ginyu Force, but politely declines, saying he has more important things to accomplish. Continuing his pursuit to find out who had turned the world into chaos, he soon confronts Androids 17 and 18 After defeating them, he acquires a Dragon Radar and meets Piccolo in a snowy glacier land. Piccolo and Taven dueled until he eventually overcomes him, and in the process learns how to become a Super Saiyan. Taven encounters then defeats a nameless Great Ape that was seen in the lands, and then later Great Ape Baby. Baby informs him that Omega Shenron is to blame for the world's chaos, so he soon rushes to find Omega. After defeating him in combat, Omega takes Tavens seven collected Dragon Balls and scatters them throughout the world, causing Taven to repeat his search for them. Once he collects six of them, he ventures to the Cell Games arena to collect the final Ball, the four star ball, which was being held by Omega Shenron. After regaining the final Ball, Omega informs him that it was too late to fix the world, even with all seven of the Dragon Balls. Ignoring his pleas, Taven heads to Kami's Lookout quickly to have his wish granted, only to meet Omega Shenron. Ultimate Shenron is extremely hostile towards him, and the only way to defeat him was to fly into his mouth and cause a large explosion. Taven then asks for the world to be turned back to normal, however, like Omega had forebode, the wish was beyond Ultimate Shenron's abilities. Having to compromise, Taven simply wishes for all of the people killed via the chaos to be brought back to life. His wish is granted and he leaves the Lookout, claiming that he would change the world himself. Ten years later, the world is still in chaos, a battle scarred Taven standing atop the lookout, frustrated at the task, his rage explodes, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 PROPERTY OF TAVEN PROWER Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Transformation Users